


Like a Saturated Sunrise

by writingramblr



Series: Snapshots of Perfection [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Hair, Crack Treated Seriously, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SO, Summer Romance, Video, calm down guys, graves is a lil bit of a cumslut oops, graves is a widower, halsey - colors, then he's 18, underage applies but he's 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: “Credence… is everything alright?"His jaw drops and a thousand replies flood his mind.All he can do is stare and recall the tennis match from last Thursday.Mr Graves had been in a white sweater, khaki shorts, and knee high socks with sneakers. He should have looked ridiculous, clad in simple ’Dad attire’ as Tina had snarked. But all Credence could think about is how handsome he is, how refined he always seems.





	Like a Saturated Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i think ever since i saw that damn music video i wanted a way to gradence it. and it just happened one day. its suspension of disbelief, graves isn't 100% straight but yes, tina is his daughter. mary lou only has credence, and he's not quite sure what he's into, but he knows tina is nice. unfortunately, mr graves is nicer, and also hot.  
> consider this a spiritual prequel to the other lovely crack i wrote, and you get a whole lotta smut with some intense worship of credence.

Credence has both hands braced on the sides of the sink, and he's got his eyes closed shut tight, wishing he could erase the image from his mind. Ma, dressed in her Sunday best, wearing _makeup_ and flirting badly with Mr Graves. While in the meantime, he's trying not to scream and shove away from the table until it’s polite to do so, namely between finishing the meal and starting the card game. Go fish. Of course. How dull and trite.

There's a knocking on the door, which startles him. He wipes a frantic hand on his face and goes to open it. He’s so used to obeying ma it takes moment before he realizes whose voice he just heard. They weren't barking or demanding. Soft, concerned, the door opens to reveal Mr Graves himself, leaning against the wall, heavy brows furrowed.  
"Credence... is everything alright?"  
His jaw drops and a thousand replies flood his mind. All he can do is stare and recall the tennis match from last Thursday. Mr Graves had been in a white sweater, khaki shorts, and knee high socks with sneakers. He should have looked ridiculous, clad in simple _'Dad attire'_ as Tina had snarked. But all Credence could think was how handsome he is, how refined he always seems.

How much Ma didn't deserve the man. Credence didn't know who _did_ deserve him, but anyone else. Anyone but ma, who got thrills from telling him what to do, and beating him over the shoulders and backs of his hands if he didn't.  
"Credence, hey, can you hear me?"

He smiles dimly, and the memory fades, while Mr Graves comes back into focus, reaching out now, tucking a stray dark wave back behind his ear. His heart thuds loudly in his chest. The man is so near, fingertips graze his jawline, and his lips press together, before parting so he can lick them. If he didn't know better, beyond pathetic fantasies, he would think Mr Graves caught the movement with his eyes.

"Thank you sir, but I'm fine."  
It's becoming his mantra. His lie. Tattooed on his soul. Mr Graves doesn't appear convinced.

"Is it something with Tina? Has she been rude to you?"  
Tina? Sweetest cheerleader at Ilvermorny high? Nonsense. She's been bright and polite. Bubbly even, thanks to the influence of her best friend Queenie breaking the social circles, crushing cliques by dating a traditional _"geeky"_   sort, a boy interested in math and baking. Science could make perfect brownies. She was the one who’d started it all, with Jake. Now Tina was apparently trying with him, he guessed.

Credence knows he should try to befriend them, but he's afraid of what ma would say. Leading him astray with games filled with monsters and magic. But they're just as smart as he is without ever once setting foot inside a church. Its unfair. Credence swallows, and shakes his head.

"Tina's wonderful."  
Mr Graves crosses his arms, making his biceps strain beneath the fabric of his sage green cardigan. He's wearing glasses though Credence has heard Tina tease him about them. Getting on in years, needing reading glasses for everyday occurrences. Ma told him that she thinks he's young looking for thirty seven. Silver streaks among brown flatter Mr Graves, while Ma's box brown hair ages her.

She's going to be forty next year, but she often  lies. Credence wonders if that's a sin.

"Then what is it? You can tell me kiddo. I promise. I'm good with secrets."  
Credence wants to believe him, but Ma is lurking in the house, possibly just around the corner, so he shakes his head again and forces a smile, "I'm fine sir."  
Mr Graves winces and then pushes off the doorframe, extending a hand to Credence's shoulder, squeezing lightly,

"Please,  Credence, just call me Percy. Such formality makes me feel older."  
Credence stammers that he mustn't, that it’s disrespectful of elders, and then catches a smile quirking the man's lips. They're nice, rather full for a man, and a light shade of pink, possibly from the wine he and Ma shared.

"Like I said, old feelings. Just call me Percy, and I'll fill in the respect, okay?"

He claps his hand on Credence's back and lets go. It leaves him feeling mildly bereft and overheated all at once. "Okay... Percy."

 

Throughout the evening of go fish, Percy finds himself avoiding Mary Lou’s gaze as much as he can in favor of watching Credence, the quiet, soft spoken son. He's showing minimal interest in Tina, and maybe it's for the better. Percy doesn't really want her getting distracted with boys during her last year of high school. After all, that’s what college is for.

When there's a break in the game, Percy offers Mary Lou a nightcap, a final drink, but his eyes never leave Credence. She declines, her words almost a slur, and then her hand lights on her son, politely begging their leave. He nods and smiles tightly, as Tina chirps goodnight.

 

The next time the Barebones are over to the Graves household is for a close of summer cook-out. Thanks to the heated pool, swimming doesn't have to end with summer, even if it would for most.

Percy lets Tina shove him into the water only to come back up dripping with a mouthful of salt water. Her giggling drowns out the sounds of their guests for a moment, but Percy very clearly can hear Mary Lou’s voice go from pleasant to shrill.

“Don't touch that. Lunch hasn't been served, you greedy boy.”

Percy looks over to see Credence, clad in a black tee shirt and swim trunks, shrinking back from a bowl filled with chips, meant to be shared while the burgers and chicken finishes cooking. The boy looks miserable, and why wouldn’t he? Dressed like that and not even in the pool? He’s probably more dehydrated than hungry, but either way, Percy’s pissed.

He strides out of the pool, mindless that he's getting water everywhere and scoops up a towel to blot his chest. He bites his tongue at the last second, upon seeing Credence’s eyes widen with fear at his approach. The _last_ thing he wants is for the boy to be scared of him too.

“Mary Lou, is everything alright? If Credence is hungry I can make him something…”

Her smile thrown back at him is sharp and doesn't meet her black lined eyes,

“No need. He will wait to eat with the rest of us.”

Percy’s not sure now why he's been putting up with this farce for so long, courting a woman he despises, then Tina’s there, a soft touch on his arm, sweetly asking if the burgers are ready. “Yes, sugarbear, they must be.” She makes a face and he relaxes slightly. She asked him not to call her that. He promises he won’t again… today.

It’s because of her that he does this. She wants to help Credence out of his shell, and if that means putting up with the ice bitch for the time being, so be it.

Once they're all settled and eating, Percy checks up on Credence over his glass of lemonade. The boy eats after saying silent grace, and takes such small bites it’s a wonder he doesn't blow away with a stiff breeze.

Mary Lou must be starving him as much as she chastises him.

The thought makes him angry all over again, as heat spreads from his face to his ears and down his chest, eventually Tina notices. “Should I throw you in the pool again, Dad?”

He grins, effortlessly, reaching over to hug her. “No thanks kiddo. I just need a beer.”

Tina and Credence both make their way to the pool, after the _suggested_ thirty minutes from eating have elapsed and Percy is left alone with Mary Lou.

“They are sweet together, aren't they?” She's saying, and he snaps out of his daydream, somehow he got lost in thought, merely from the sight of Credence smiling genuinely when Tina splashed him. “Uh, yes. I suppose.”

“Well, she is very lovely and my son will be respectful and loyal, you can be sure of that. I've raised him right.”

Percy looks over at her and quirks a brow. She makes it sound like they're to be married within the fortnight. “I appreciate that. He seems well behaved and acts very mature. Much better than other boys his age.”

She snorts at this. He's irked again.

“I don't know about that. Some days I feel he’ll never grow up and be ready to live on his own without my help.”

 _Helicopter parent much?_ Percy thinks to himself bitterly, but doesn’t voice it. He merely hums and sips from his beer, wishing it was something stronger.

By the time they all migrate to the house, Tina whining about needing a shower to get the salt out of her hair, and Mary Lou dropping bad hints about wanting to leave the sun, Percy wants to punch a wall. Instead he directs Credence to the guest room shower and Tina bounces off to her own room.

He doesn't quite shove a glass of wine in Mary Lou’s hand but it's a close thing. He mumbles something about going to change out of his own suit and shower, and she gives him no argument. Not drunk enough to try and be lascivious yet, he guesses.

The hot water cleanses him and leaves him feeling refreshed, if a little agitated, thanks to his lingering annoyance and mild arousal. He certainly won't dare slake his lust with Mary Lou.

He’s not that desperate, and she's not even in his realm of liking. He climbs out of the shower and tucks a towel around his waist, stepping over out into his room. What can he wear that doesn't make it seem like he's actually trying to be anything but a _friend?_ He’s not sure.

The door creaks open and he has a moment of panic, reaching down to grasp the knot of his towel, only to see brown eyes and dark hair that don't belong to his daughter.

It’s Credence. He’s just wearing a loose tee shirt and boxers. Practically sleepwear.

“Oh! I’m sorry sir… I thought this was the guest room…”

“It’s fine, I’m just still getting-”

“I’m trying to hide from Ma. You won’t tell her will you?” He didn’t even ask, but the boy says it in a rush, like a confession and something inside of him softens at the thought, that Credence feels safer with _him,_ than with her, and it should anger him, but he doesn’t wish to startle the boy. He’s about to say something, to try and sound comforting, authoritative, when he notices Credence’s gaze skitter down from his face, locking on a water droplet he can _feel_ trickling down his chest from his neck. It gets caught in the mass of greyish brown hair carpeting down to his navel, and he’s self conscious out of nowhere. He looks his age some days even when he doesn’t feel it.

Nothing reminds him more than the lovely creature before him. Even in his football days, and glory time, Credence would still have had Percy beat for looks. He’s slender, waifish and delicate in the wrists and the curve of his neck, though his jawline could cut diamonds and his lips are pillow soft looking.

But it’s his eyes that draw Percy in, and he’s closer, almost crowding the boy into the wall before he realizes what he’s done. “Mr Graves?”

His heart breaks, and he finds himself at a loss for words. “Just _Percy_.” He pleads. Credence nods, then reaches out, blindly almost, tracing butterfly light fingertips on his arm, down to the hand still gripping over his towel. “You’re so warm, Percy.”

Surely this wasn’t an accident? Credence couldn’t be utterly unaware of this seduction?

Percy swallows, and then his mouth goes dry as Credence leans in, pressing his cheek to his bare chest, right over his heartbeat, unnaturally fast. “Credence, _what are you doing?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Credence doesn’t himself know. But seeing Mr Graves like this, naked but for a towel, it’s impossible to resist. He left Tina without a word, told her he needed to lay down, and catch his breath. She smiled distractedly, and shrugged,

“I’m gonna watch a movie. Come join me if you can’t sleep.”

It’s barely five in the afternoon, hardly time for sleeping. So he started exploring, and stumbled right against the master bedroom suite. The library might have been just as interesting and Mary Lou is a whole floor away from it, but he presses on. Then he walked in on Mr Graves leaving his bathroom, wet and glistening from a shower.

Of course, he’d showered too. He thinks he’ll have the sight of the man emerging from the pool embedded in his brain til he dies. He knew the man was well built and already thought him handsome, but seeing so much bare skin like that, with soaked shorts clinging to his waist and thighs, he almost swooned and blamed it on the heat.

“Whatever you want, Mr Graves.”

He pulls back and looks up to the man’s stunned expression, and finds he’s just as handsome like that too. But before he can do anything else, strong arms are at his shoulders, pressing him flat to the wall, and then Mr Graves is kissing him. Credence feels his knees buckle, and his cock swelling to life in his shorts.

The heat that ripples down his spine has nothing on the bright sunlight from midday. “Credence…”

His name is on Mr Graves’ voice like a wicked prayer, and all he can do is whine, whimper and gasp for more. His hips buck up, and the man’s towel slides free, falling to the floor in a cloud of cotton. Credence tries not to look, but he can’t.

Mr Graves is hard too, flushed and drooling clear fluid on the head of it. His hands scrabble for a hold anywhere on the man’s body that’s safe, but instead, one of his palms is drawn like a magnet to his dick, and he’s blessed to see Mr Graves’ jaw go slack, eyes flutter closed, while a groan rumbles out of him.

“Let me, please. Let me-” He doesn’t even know how to put it to words, so he just _does_ , curls his fingers around the hot length, feeling veins pumping and the man’s pulse throbbing under his touch, slow steady strokes, gauging the man’s reactions. Mr Graves is deathly quiet, eyes locking on his, though they’re hazy, unfocused, glazed with lust.

For some reason, it doesn’t take long at all, before Mr Graves’ breathing catches, and his hips roll forward once, jerking in Credence’s hand. He tightens his hand instinctively, and Mr Graves lets out a moan, as semen spurts freely from his cock, slicking his hand, dripping onto his bare feet, some even lands on the fabric of his shorts over his own dick. Credence’s heart nearly stops. “Oh god.”

“Forgive me, Credence. I lost uh, I forgot myself.” Mr Graves is saying, his voice a rasp, a low murmur as if only for Credence’s ears. Before he can even attempt to clean himself, the man has snagged his wrist, fingers gentle on his skin, and brought it up to his mouth.

One finger at a time, Mr Graves dutifully licks him clean, suckling the skin and nibbling slightly with his teeth on the tip of each.

Credence can feel his cock throbbing in time with his pulse, and he knows the inside of his shorts are just as ruined as the front. Mr Graves shifts back, and then suddenly kneels in front of him, putting his mouth right over the wet spot on Credence’s groin.

His tongue is hot through the thin fabric, and Credence can feel it flicking out, and then his lips tighten, dragging down over his spilled come. When a hand reaches up to tug down the waistband of his shorts, he’s barely coherent, all he knows is heat, and lust mixing with love somehow in his sun addled brain.

 _Mr Graves is touching him,_ caressing the bare skin of his hip and sliding his hand over his stomach, before even licking a line over his exposed cock.

“Put your hands in my hair, Credence.”

He does it, and moans aloud because at the same time, Mr Graves takes the head of his cock into his mouth, laving the underside with his tongue. Credence’s fingers tighten automatically in the man’s still damp strands, fingers massaging his scalp, while his entire body sings with pleasure.

The warmth in his abdomen is overwhelming the knots of nervousness dotting his spine, so that while he rocks forward, gently, so as not to choke the man, while he can feel his orgasm building. Mr Graves hums around him, pushing forward, taking his cock deeper into his mouth, so that he can feel the ridges and bumps at the back of the man’s throat, while vibrations zing through him. Credence’s head falls back into the door, but he’s not aware of pain, only ecstasy.

His back arches, forcing him closer, and with hands firm on his hips, Mr Graves holds him still, like something precious. His jaw drops and a cry escapes him, as he feels the final moment of anticipation vanish into the ether. Mr Graves pulls back to suck hard over the head of his cock, and lets him go completely, only to apply a hand before any arousal can wane.

“I want you to come on my face.”

If Credence moves his toes, he can feel stickiness cooling on his skin, and the thought of seeing Mr Graves dripping in white is too much to bear. He comes with a sob, and a stutter of hips, while the man’s hand grips him, stroking through his climax, ensuring every drop is milked from his cock to land in bold stripes over his chin, cheeks, and open mouth. Credence wants to burn that image into his brain, to save it beside the sight of the man in just his suit, climbing out of the water.

“Christ in heaven.” Credence mumbles, aware of the blasphemy, but too blissed out to care. Mr Graves wipes a hand over his face, and while Credence stares, he cleans it off. It’s like he can’t get enough of Credence, and he’s savoring every drop. “Do you want to-?”

He breaks off, and glances over to the bed, leaving Credence to fill in the rest of the question.

His eyes go to the man’s cock, no longer soft and pillowed on his folded thighs, and he wants, so very much to put his mouth on it, and return the favor. “What about the others?”

Mr Graves exhales a slow breath, and gets to his feet, towel in hand.

“You’re right. I’d be a bad host if I monopolized you completely. Let me get dressed, and then uh, we can see about dinner.”

“Mr Graves-Percy, I can’t go out there looking like this…” Credence protests, softly, waving his hands at his shorts, still damp with saliva and remnants of semen.

Mr Graves nods, “Certainly not. I’ll give you a pair of mine.”

His heart soars, and he emerges from the room first, clad in his shirt still, with grey and honey colored shorts on instead. They’re softer than silk and feel wonderous on his skin, still sensitive from his recent climax.

All throughout dinner, every time he catches Mr Graves’ eye, he gets a smile. He eats too fast, and gets a smudge of something on his lip, which the man points out, while Tina giggles. Mary Lou looks less than amused, but he doesn’t know how much wine she’s had.

By the time school starts up, he sees Tina every day, and Jake and Newt and Queenie as well, but all he’s thinking about is that Mary Lou said they’ll be going to the Graves’ in a week for dinner. Another meal shared, pretending he isn’t bursting apart at the seams to be touched and touch Mr Graves right back in return. He’s not been able to use his cellphone to contact the man, as Mary Lou expects nightly checks, and sometimes if she’s in a bad mood, will simply take it altogether.

There’s no chance for them to be alone together, and he supposes, perhaps it’s for the better.

That simple fact doesn’t stop him from being miserable all school year long.

 

After graduation Tina asks him if he wants to be her boyfriend, now, and she’s got her hand on his neck, the other dangerously close to his jean inseam, cramped in her car, because she’d told Mary Lou she would happily drive him home. Mary Lou couldn’t find the time to attend his graduation, too busy working, she said.

“N-no, thank you.”

Her face falls even as her hands don’t stop.

“Oh. That’s okay. Do you wanna just fool around? I kind of don’t want to go to Berkeley a virgin.” Credence shrugs a shoulder, “I don’t think so. It wouldn’t feel right.”

Tina blinks, “Why not? It would feel _good_ , I promise.” She’s dangerously close to putting her hand on his cock, and she’s going to be disappointed with what she finds, so he gently moves her hand away, and sets it on her thigh. “Tina. I like you a lot, as a friend. But I know for a fact Newt is over the moon for you. I’m the wrong guy.”

“You-you’re in love with someone… aren’t you? Is it Queenie?”

Credence presses his lips together and shakes his head, “Nope. I just… don’t want to live a lie.”

“Well hey… if you need anything. Place to stay, whatever. My room is going to be empty. I know your mom is kind of a bitch. I honestly… I hate her. I’m sorry.”

Credence almost chokes on his own saliva, “What?”

“You’re eighteen now. You can leave. But I didn’t know if you have anywhere lined up…”

Credence shakes his head. “I just enrolled at the community college. She doesn’t even _know_.”

Tina frowns, “Well fuck that. It’s decided. I’m driving you home, so you can pack a bag.”

Credence gapes at her, “Right now? Are you crazy?”

Tina starts the car up and pulls out of the parking lot at a dangerous speed,

“Yup. Graves’ are rich, basically. Like, your mom may be a bitch but she’s not stupid. She went after my dad because he’s rich. Luckily, he’s got me to give him dating advice.”

Mary Lou yells and screams, but tones it down the second Tina whips out her cellphone with an equally plastic smile, telling her kindly to _shut the fuck up._ Credence gulps, and runs to his room, stuffing a bag with his essentials, and ignoring the bible on his desk. He’s got to learn to make some choices for himself, beyond what she wants.

He finally reemerges, and Mary Lou has calmed somewhat. She must think they’re eloping. He cringes at the thought, but for her, he pretends. “Good job, knocking up the one good thing you had going for you, you brat.”

She curses him, and he flinches, but keeps walking, never looking back. He’s shaking the whole way to the Graves’ house, and Tina’s words of comfort flow right in one ear and out the other. The guest room is familiar, but cold and dark, he’s not been there in months, not since the end of summer.

Holidays are secular and evil, so when the Graves’ invited him and his ma to thanksgiving or christmas they politely declined each time. Credence is almost glad. He’s half afraid he’d have done something foolish like try and kiss Mr Graves or tell him how much he missed him. Now he doesn’t have to.

 

When he walks into breakfast the next morning and gets a smile from Tina, along with a surprised splutter of a hello from the man, he feels lighter than air. “‘Lo Mr Graves.”

“Sit down, sit down. It’s just Percy remember. Tina, care to explain?”

She does, after a brief look at her dad to question what _that_ is about and Credence quietly munches on toast with butter and honey while they both argue and talk for a few minutes. He doesn’t feel unwelcome per se, but it sure is awkward while Mr Graves mulls over what to do about this. “He’ll need a phone, car insurance, a car… “

“He’s not a pet, dad. He’s just in need of a real place to stay. For god’s sake, look at his hands!”

Credence wills himself to be strong, and Tina yanks him forward, showing what he got for daring to ask if he could use his phone yesterday morning. They’re still angry red, and bleeding from when he washed his hands before daring to reach for breakfast. “Christ. Go get the first aid kit.”

Tina vanishes around a corner, and Mr Graves is instantly closer, looking at him with eyes blown wide from concern, a hand cupping his face, fingers caressing his cheek. He wants to sob, but it would be pointless to display such emotion before he even knows if he’ll be allowed to remain there. “I’m so sorry for what she did to you. I had no idea. I’d have reported her months ago. Before your birthday… we might have been able to do something-”

“It’s fine. I’m here now. Safe.” _With you_ , he doesn't say, and Mr Graves nods, then Tina walks in, breaking the spell. He stays close, and takes the bandages offered to apply them to Credence’s wounds, along with copious ointment to soothe the skin and prevent infection.

Credence resumes breakfast with Tina’s help, cutting up his toast and she's serving him scrambled eggs with some ketchup before they can become too cold.

The next three weeks pass like a dream, and Tina insists on going early, driving down to check out her dorms, with Queenie and Jake, who’ve been accepted too, while Newt’s going to a smaller school nearby. He searches his heart to feel bad, to find that speck of loneliness, but he can’t. Not when he’s living in a mansion, could go swimming anytime he likes, and his college of choice is ten minutes off the highway.

The matter of a car is what he worries about, until Mr Graves tells him they’re going to the DMV, and he’s going to qualify for his license before they go to his associates car dealership. Controlling his awe for the next few hours is the hardest thing he’s ever done. He still keeps a steady tally of how much money both Mr Graves and Tina have willingly spent on him, in order to somehow pay it back. He’s already planning to work part time during the school year, since he’s only in school three days a week, he figures it’ll be easy enough to find something.

That is, until Mr Graves tells him that it’s all taken care of.

“What?”

“When you finish your certification for programming… Albus tells me he’s got the perfect position for a bright and dedicated young student. You can start there while you’re still finishing up things. It’s right in downtown. So if you want to look for a place of your own in a year, you can.”

Credence finds himself at a loss for words.

All he can do is throw himself at the man, and melt into his returning embrace. A hand is soft on his hair, fingers carding through the strands. Tears spring to his eyes, and he finds he doesn’t want to pull away. Like he is, almost clinging to the man just inside his home office, he feels awkward, but he’s missed this, the simple contact.

“Credence? What’s wrong? You’re trembling.”

He pulls away at last to find Mr Graves watching him, and then he can’t stop it, can’t help himself. He leans in again to just barely put his mouth on the man’s, as his eyes slide shut.

“God… I’ve wanted this, so badly.”

Credence hears the man whisper, right over his skin, breaking away to kiss his cheek, down his jaw, his neck, and his arms wind around Mr Graves’ shoulders. “I want it too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Percy has been racked with guilt every time he considers asking Credence to officially join him for a meal, a movie, something beyond encounters in a hallway, sharing breakfast from across a massive dining table, or worse, as he’s leaving the pool, and Percy’s coming in from work. He thinks he’s had several dozen mini heart attacks since Credence came to live on the estate. Tina always was a bit too philanthropic for her own good, he thinks to himself.

She’s out to help those in need. There was no doubt, Credence fits the bill. And yet, he’s not so fragile anymore, not broken down, or the flip side, he’s not arrogant. He’s so painfully gracious about everything, always insisting he’ll pay back the car, the school, the room and board he’s surely wracking up. Percy laughs, and tells him it’s okay, not to worry about it. Though the thought is there. He could steal into the boy’s room, insist it was all just in the name of repaying debts.

But no. He doesn’t want to be that sort of man. Percy knows what kind of man he is, and it’s simple; loving father, healing widower, and now, guardian to a ward who is more than capable of handling himself.

The first time he’d glimpsed Credence’s scars, he’d nearly driven off in a rage, to find Mary Lou and make her pay for what she’d done. Tina gripped him by the arm and told him to go sit down, or have a drink. Instead, he’d phoned Albus and used every last favor he had to ensure the boy would have a job the second he was able to work in his sophomore year.

The car was another favor. Worth it. Credence had tried to get the cheapest car available, but Percy wanted him to have something that went far and lasted long. Longer than he might even stay in the city or attend school.

The thought of Credence eventually moving out and pursuing his career is bittersweet, but right now, this moment, none of that matters. Credence is warm, and soft, and strong in Percy’s arms, moving him, backing him up, tugging him along with a single word. “Please.”

He’s barely aware of them landing on his bed, as Credence is a welcome weight over his chest, hands fumbling and pushing his sweater up and off, before dragging down his bare chest, landing on his sweatpants waistband. “Credence… we don’t have to do-”

“Stop. I want to put my mouth on you.”

Percy’s eyes widen, and he’s short of breath in a split second, his cock twitching under the fabric, inches from Credence’s hands. “Oh-okay.”

There’s a kiss, sweet as honey, and then Credence breaks away to nuzzle at his neck, and nip over his shoulders, down his chest, wetting the skin and blowing hot air over it to make goosebumps rise on his skin.

“I love your chest hair.” Credence murmurs, almost to himself.

“Even the grey?” Percy can’t help asking.

It feels like a joke, but he catches Credence’s frown, “ _Especially_ that.”

By the time Credence has his sweats tugged down to his ankles and off, Percy has to fist his hands in the sheets to keep from reaching for him, and shoving him face first into his dick. It’s aching, he’s almost painfully hard, and he can’t remember the last time he jerked off in the shower while _not_ picturing this exact scenario.

He’s a disgusting dirty old man, and he can’t believe his luck. “Bend your knees.”

Percy’s mildly baffled at the order, but he does so, and Credence is on his own knees, between Percy’s legs, pointedly avoiding his cock, in favor of kissing down his inner thighs, hot breaths teasing on his skin, before grazing his lips over his balls, heavy with the need to come.

“I just-”

He’s a touch embarrassed, having neglected his hair maintenance, but Credence lets out a breathy sounding laugh, and places a proper kiss on his taint, before swiping over it with his wicked tongue. “It’s fine. I’m not shaved or waxed, I don’t expect you to be anything but this.”

Percy hasn’t been looking, he _hasn’t_ , except every time he sees Credence at the pool in his nicely fitting suit, he notices the sparse dark hair on his chest, then the trail leading below his navel to vanish into his board shorts.

Oh he’s noticed that. God help him.

Fuck, more importantly, Credence is putting his mouth on his _ass_.

When was the last time _anyone_ did that? He can’t remember. Before Emily died, Percy’s sexual prowess had been fairly vanilla. They’d rarely experimented with other people. That had been more of his ex roommates thing. College was wild, and there were many of both genders in Percy Graves’ bed, though he didn’t recall _this_ happening often. It was more than good, it was _great_ , Credence’s hand ground down over Percy’s cock, keeping him on the edge, but not letting him come quit yet, as the slippery head steadily leaked precum onto his stomach. He can feel Credence’s lips wet on his ass, tongue flicking and swirling around the rim.

A shout leaves his throat, and he panics, hoping Credence wouldn’t take it as a negative, so he sat up, only to catch sight of Credence, eyes closed in rapture, nose flush to the seam of his sack. He falls back onto the bed, and Credence hums in delight, thrusting his tongue harder, suckling more firmly, and the hand on his cock tightens, stroking quick. “I’m going to-” _Fuck_.

This boy, who really isn’t that, he’s well on his way to being able to drink and break other hearts, is driving him over the edge, with the lightest of touches, and the most talented tongue he’s ever known.

His eyes slam shut and he’s moaning like he’s dying, coming so hard he feels wet slick up to his chest, maybe even his neck, while Credence’s other hand is right there with his mouth, thumb rubbing in, sliding up to the knuckle to tease him, keeping him soaring longer than should be possible. His cock spills a few more dribbles of come and then Credence is on him, lapping it all up, and groaning in delight like _he’s_ the one who just got off. “I’m, fuck, what about-”

Percy can’t even form full sentences at this point, and Credence’s little giggle makes him go cross eyed. “I want you to fuck me.” Credence is whispering in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, and protests fall by the wayside.

He needs time.

So much time, he’s not ready to do anything beyond try to catch his breath. “Credence,” His voice sounds frog like, “I think you should remember the silver, the grey, I’m a bit-”

Credence crawls back up the length of Percy’s body, and his hands find naked skin, as he can feel something hard digging into his hip.

“I bet you I could get you ready quicker than you think.”

Percy suspects dimly that he knows _exactly_ what Credence is talking about, but he’s not sure if that qualifies. He’d much rather get Credence off first, then worry about fucking him later.

Percy reaches down, after petting the silky skin of the boy’s thigh, and squeezes his ass, making him jump.

“Well. I’m game if you are.”

He decides, since Credence doesn’t seem to be pushing anything, simply content to perch over him, and hump his thigh, while toying with his softened cock. “Do you have some lube?”

“Oh. Yeah.” It’s in the bathroom, but that feels miles away. He tells Credence as much, and he laughs again. The bed dips and he’s gone for a moment. Percy breathes steadily, deeply, and tries to focus on what’s going on. It’s like all his dreams are coming true all at once. He still feels strange between his legs where Credence has gotten him fairly open, and when he returns, Percy’s arousal perks up, though it’s sated for the most part.

“I’m going to find your prostate.” Credence says confidently.

“Where exactly did you learn all this?”

Credence smirks, “The internet is a wonderful thing. And so is porn.”

Percy exhales, and then manages a smile back, “Damn right.”

Credence flicks the cap to the bottle open and squeezes some out, as a cloying scent fills the room. “Mango.”

“Very tropical.”

Percy chuckles, and then it morphs into a hiss as Credence’s slicked fingers rub over his hole, as their lips meet in a slow drag that’s less of a kiss and more an exchanging of breath.

His entire body jolts the second Credence has a slender finger inside him, up to the third knuckle, and Percy’s cock actually takes interest. “Christ. I think you got it.”

“Really?” Credence does something, and a second fingertip eases in, before they’re both curving inside Percy, moving insistently.

His eyes close and his hips begin rocking unconsciously, chasing the sensation, begging for more without a word. Credence drops down to mouth hotly on his neck, marking him with a nip of teeth that _should_ hurt, but Percy’s too far gone. A second orgasm steals over him, and he’s not even hard yet. He just groans low and long, and Credence whimpers.

Percy reaches out again, blindly, feeling for the boy’s cock, striking gold when he hears Credence gasp, and his hand stops.

“Gonna come for me?”

Percy breathes, and he feels the shake of the boy’s head, before the whisper of _‘no.’_

“I want you inside me first.”

God. That’s enough, even without the further massage, and he rolls them over, while Credence withdraws his hand to allow himself to be pinned to the bed, kissed within an inch of his life, and Percy grinds between his legs, bringing their cocks together in a split second. Wet and slippery, Credence is reaching down to finger himself open with more slick.

The sweetness is dizzying, or maybe it’s just concentrated because Percy’s so lost in his own head, desperate for Credence to be crying out under him, clinging to him and breaking apart with his own orgasm. “Is that…do you need me to do anything?”

Credence shakes his head, frantic seeming, and then puts his hand on Percy, guiding him down, and helping him push in. His eyes snap open wide at the first press of tight wet heat, his cock sliding in so easy it’s almost magic, first past the ring of muscle and then burying to the hilt, Percy’s gone, mindless.

He wishes he could hold back, but he can only hope Credence is close enough to join him. Percy can feel Credence’s hand working between their bodies, so he knows the instant the boy comes, clenching viselike around him, _forcing_ him to come, spilling into his ass, collapsing over him, face pressed to Credence’s pale neck, murmuring things he shouldn’t be even thinking, into his skin.

 

* * *

Credence shivers apart, tingling with aftershocks while his own come dries cool and sticky on his stomach, over his fingers. Mr Graves is so hot and heavy on him, his cock softening inside him, but he doesn’t want it to end, doesn’t want to let go of him.

One arm is slung around his neck and shoulders, while he puts the other to his lips, cleaning his hand, so that he can then reach the man’s lower back, make a grab for his bare ass.

“Christ… are you okay? I’m not crushing you am I?”

Mr Graves is already up on his elbows, blinking dazedly down at Credence in concern, and he can only smile. He sees the shine of tears in his eyes, surely mirroring his own. “Not at all. Stay.”

Mr Graves shifts back just enough to slip out of him, and then a surge of warmth escapes him, semen oozing from his ass, surely ruining the sheets. “Oh. Fuck. Here.”

Credence barely blinks, then Mr Graves has gotten onto his knees, urged his legs up, and put his mouth over his hole, suckling his lips and swiping his tongue. Credence shudders from oversensitivity, as a mewl escapes him, he reaches down frantically to grasp at the man’s hair, which only seems to spur him on.

“I’m not sure I can come again so soon.” Credence manages, breathless. He knows that’s not the point, but he feels obligated to say it anyway. Mr Graves says nothing, he can’t, not when his tongue is still licking into him obscenely fast, and his hands are massaging Credence’s thighs.

As he feels a finger dip in, gently and far too little, Mr Graves kisses up the line of his taint to swallow down around his cock. It’s all the way in his mouth, still soft, and Credence is squirming from overstimulation for a long moment, until the slow burn of another orgasm steals his breath away. He writhes around, fisting the sheets, and ruts his hips down to grind against the man’s face.

By the time Mr Graves pulls back, and wipes his mouth off, Credence is desperate to kiss him. He tastes faintly sweet, the lube, he guesses, along with the usual bitter salt of come.

They move as one, with Mr Graves urging him over his chest, splaying a hand on Credence’s back, feeling the ridges of his scars, the bumps of his spine, and then settling easily on his ass. Not intending to arouse, merely to hold. Credence buries his face in Mr Graves’ neck and kisses him there. “I hope it was good for you.”

He feels the man say, before he really hears it, as his voice vibrates through his chest, to his cheek. Credence has never smiled wider, “Yes.”

“I don’t suppose you’d want to… stay here… with me?”

Credence hums, “As long as I can.”

“I mean, like, on a more permanent basis.”

Credence sits up to blink over at Mr Graves, who appears nervous, his smile shaky.

“Is this you asking if I _like_ you?” The man looks sheepish, and shrugs,

“No. I mean, you don’t have to say anything. I do like you. I might even love you, as god is my witness... Credence, you’re one of the best people I know. The last thing you need is me tying you down.”

Mr Graves is rambling, so Credence does his best to shut him up with a kiss, and a soft smile,

“I love you too, but I’m in no hurry to go anywhere, not even a church.”

* * *

 

**end**

 


End file.
